yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warlocks
Note: We do not own anything from the Witcher Franchise of any form or shape. Dont sue us XD '' the_wolf_by_shinji_slitscan.jpg The Basis A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: *Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. *Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. *Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. *Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat chi-magic in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. *Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan zerochanGuyCecil150662.jpg~320x480.jpg Novice_male_warrior_by_shonensan.jpg DemonHunter1.jpg demon_hunter_w_panther_final_by_andreparsa-d3koh98.jpg demon_hunter_diablo_3___talia_by_shikamaru_no_kage-d31op84.jpg Animebountyhunter.jpg Tools Though they cover proficiency in basically any weapon that comes to hand, a Warlocks training focuses on two primary tools -steel sword and the silver sword which are typically carried on the back, a steel blade for more mundane beings, and a silver blade for beasts of the supernatural or extermly mutated. Warlocks are also frequent mixers and users of powerful potions, having developed an advanced tolerance to their inherent toxicity but still limited to a few at a time (even one of their weaker brews will be fatal to an ordinary human). Finally, their formal chi-magical training deals with Signs, a low-level yet versatile form of chi-magic that allows Warlocks to cast spells and enchantments with simple hand gestures. Without extensive improvement and practice, these are mere tricks compared to what a sorceress can do, but they serve very well for someone with a sword in one hand to add a variety of edges to their efforts. In general, a Warlock is a formidable and often overwhelming opponent to more mundane races thanks to their superhuman physical prowess, regenerative capabilities and magic. However they are not infallible, as they can still make mistakes, take a misstep in battle against mundane men or supernatural demons, or be overwhelmed by sheer numbers and individuals who have the skill to match a Warlock. Though rare is the individual who managed to slay a Warlock out of skill rather than dumb luck or by ambush. Though a Warlocks's eyes are one way to stick out, standard means of identification is the Warlocks medallion; this device aids in the detection of monsters, and no Warlock would part with one willingly.The form of an individual medallion (head of a wolf, cat, griffin, etc.) indicates the school at which its owner was trained. It is a common belief, even among Warlocks themselves, that they have no capacity for emotion. This may be debatable - and rather relative, considering the rigors of their training and the dangers they face as a matter of course. Perhaps they have simply never had the time (or exposure to society) to develop or recognize the reactions to mundane experiences that most take for granted. ''Sigil Signs 'Origins' The Sigil Signs employed by Warlocks, are often used with one hand, namely since they usually have a weapon in one hand, or some form of tool. The Sigil Signs actually originated from a book of what is known as "Ninpo" or Chi spells straight from Dragon Kang, where this form of chi usage is advent and abundant. “Ninpo (忍法 Ninpou, Ninja Arts) are the spiritual and mental arts of the Ninja, performed through techniques, normally accompanied by hand motions and chanting. It is a spiritual power that only highly trained Ninja can use. These arts are so powerful that an inexperienced Ninja would be overcome by their own spell, and require a mastery of the user's chi to cast.” 'Traditional Ninpo' Traditional Ninpo is preformed with hand signs or Kuji-Kiri & Kuji-in or chants. 'Kuji-Kiri' Kuji-kiri (九字切り lit. "nine symbolic cuts"?) is a practice of using hand gestures found today in Shugendō and Shingon Mikkyō. It is also present in some old and traditional schools ("ryūha") of Japanese martial arts including but not exclusive to schools that have ties with ninjutsu. The Kuji-in were created from the gesture of both the hands. The left hand Taizokai represents a receptive valence, and the right hand Kongokai conveys an emitter valence. The Kuji Kiri performed with the right hand are to emphasize the cut of the ignorance of the Maya (illusion) (that is the deceptive sensory world) through the Sword of the Wisdom. In this way, according to the belief system of Shingon Mikkyo, one would come to create an opening in the daily world that would allow oneself to reach various states of consciousness. Derived from the Taoist dualism, Jaho could be seen as Yin, and Kobudera as Yang. 'Kuji-In' Ku-ji simply means “nine syllables”, and refers to a variety of mantras that consist of nine syllables. The syllables used in kuji are numerous, especially within the realm of mikkyo (Japanese esoteric Buddhism) The kuji most often referred to is of Taoist origin, not Buddhist. There is no record of the kuji in any of the Shingon or Tendai records that were brought back from China. The use of kuji is largely a layman’s practice, and not seen in the orthodox Buddhist traditions. It is found extensively in Shugendō, the ascetic mountain tradition of Japan, and ryobu Shinto which is the result of blending Buddhist, and Shinto beliefs. These mantra's varry form person to person and chi-spell to chi-spell, and are ever changing. The Kuji-Kiri in combination with the Kuji-In is what creates Ninpo as a whole. 'Warlock Usage' On earth, these spells lack the potency and power that they would from their home realm. That being said they are still an incredibly powerful force to use on earth, and The Warlocks learned to turn these into basics that they can freely manipulate. Though they are not warrior mages who employ powerful magic, Warlocks can cast simple Chi spells that can prove effective when used properly. Warlocks call these spells Signs and usually use them against monsters, though they also have non-combat applications. These Sigil Signs, are avalible to warlocks who've ingested the mutegen to be able to preform them, but the people of earth will not be able to preform ninpo under any circumstances. There are exactly 50 sigil signs that can be used by Warlocks. There is more ninpo out there, but some are to advanced and powerful to be used on the earthern planes, as such, there is a designated list of what can be used. While the spells are vast, they all stem from from five original english translated signs from Dragon Kang: Oshi, Moysasu, Hogo & Yugama. *The so-called Sign of Oshi, it’s a very simple spell belonging to the family of psychokinetic sign which is based on thrusting energy in the required direction. The force of the thrust depends on how the will of the person throwing it is focused and on the expelled force. It can be considerable. The Warlocks adapted the spell, making use of the fact that it does not require knowledge of a Ninpo formula — concentration and the hand gesture are enough. That's why they call it a Sign. It’s hard to find an easier psychokinetic spell that doesn’t require a high level of chi. Warlocks favor this spell often. *The Moyasu Sign is a simple magical sign used by Warlocks. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It is based on the alchemical symbol for Fire. The Warlocks's skill with the sign is developed through the allocation of talents. At higher levels it can become a heavy inferno or flare, that comes in handy against the majority of threats since fire is a key essential. *The Hogo Sign is a simple magical sign used by Warlock. When cast it forms a protective field around the casting Warlock. Hogo is a protective shield that lasts for a few minutes (2 post) at the sign's basic level. It is a sign that one uses on himself that absorbs all incoming damage, up to a certain point - at which time it disperses and needs to be recast. It granting increased durability, damage absorption, and also causing it to reflect back enemy projectile attacks. *The Yugama Sign is a simple magical sign used by Warlocks. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to fight alongside the Warlock. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting Warlock. Yugama is a charm placed on an opponent. If the charm attempt is successful, the enemy will become your ally for a short while, fighting at your side. The process of charming an enemy will take several seconds of one channeling the spell (during which he is open to being attacked), however the "target" itself is unable to act during the channeling and given enough time will ultimately submit. This works well on monsters, but on humans it has a different effect. It can effect ones perception and completely subdue them to the users’ whim. However if powerful enough it can reverse the opponents perception of their body parts. Example, if the opponent went to move their left leg they’d move their right arm, and vice versa. (for rpc’s, there is a two post prep for this maneuver so it’s fair. It can be interrupted if the casters concentration is broken.) ''List of Chi-Spells Most spells are graded on a scale, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Sigil Signs, a Warlock must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. This is a HEAVY weakness in combat, but an experinced user can find ways around, or invent new ways of doing so. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Warlock. Sigil Signs can be used for practical purposes as well. It has demonstrated that a Sigil Signs spell can be used to light a dark hallway if the spell is tweaked in the right way, albeit with less power. Each chi spell is some way or form drived from the original signs that lay on the founding principles of Ninpo themselves. As a Warlock, they are skilled in alchemy and sign translation, thus, they figured out how to break down these signs, and convert them into something else entirely. That's what resulted in the many chi spells that have been created and utilized over the course of time. This is a list of the ones, from the ranks of: Low Grade, Mid-Grade, and High-Grade. Low Grade Low grade spells are basically only a step above the five basic sigil signs that are common knowledge amongst all Warlocks. These spells provide seals, and tools to bind, immobilize, or subdue an opponent. Rather than attacking these spells can aid in fast, healthy and quick escapes and get aways, including misc things like opening locks and such. *Light that binds! Solar Sash! : Binds enemies with a Chi rope to stop their movement. Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. *Repel that which ales me! Force bump! : The practitioner generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. They form It on an area on the body that is about to be impacted and it send whatever may be on its way, in the opposite direction. *Lock the tools to harm! Limbs contract! : The practitioner points his/her index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people. *Immobilize the threat, Still Stand! : As the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. (Requires 1 prep post) *Halt the momentum, spinning defender!: Using either both hands or his/her weapon/hands in a blocking motion, the practitioner generates a dull yellow energy, which takes the form of a large spinning disk of condensed chi, in front of themselves, blocking an opponent's attack. *I beseach thee, gate of life.: Opens locked doors. Mid Grade Mid Grade spells are the max potential a Warlock member can acheive on their own. These spells are desinged to actually attack and cause harm to an opponenet rather than to simply run from the opposisition being brought upon them. They can kill or seriously injure and should be used cautiously. Seek out the target, spears of despair! : Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them if their connected. Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines.Seeking Light!.” : Generating high-temperature light chi/dark chi, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb the color of gold on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. It is one of the mid-level Sigil Sign spells as well as one of the common spells taught at the School of The Pheonix. It tends to be many Warlocks's default offensive spell, for both those well versed and not well versed in Sign. However, the spell does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places This is the highest and most basic spell a warlock can learn, often able to chain it in with other spells for variation effects. (More to be revealed) High Grade (Coxin Level Only) The General Info The Warlocks reside mostly around the world in three schools. The School of The Pheonix, The School of the Eagle,and The School of the Serpent. Each school has different princpals and rules. However the School of the Pheonix and the School and the school of the Serpent are the most known schools in America/The Skylands. However all schools link to the School of the White Wolf. And is the head Warlock school of the globe, and there location is unknown. The Blue Heaven Epidemic After Ark 24and Artemis and Hiro Lionheart had failed to closed the gates of Blue heaven, monsters and demons began to flood all over earth. By the time Onigami Zaito closed the gates it was too late, thousands of creatures had infested the world, from all kinds of beasts, reaking havock anywhere they wish and please. Its the Warlocks Jobs to kill these monsters once and if there requested too. Members Master Coxrin cad34191e28bfcf33311c5b8598a65b6.jpg master_roshi_in_color_by_luckfield-d2zuq1s.jpg a59bb18754a473c58d7b23049e354c08.jpg Master Coxrin is an ancient and wise martial arts master and Monster slayer, Coxrin is actually a mighty warrior. It's been said that Coxrin is both the archetypal wise old man and a perverted old man. Sometimes, he gets cranky, which further provides comic relief. Master Coxrin is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. Master Coxrin is over four hundred years old and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Coxrin enjoys eating home delivered pizza, He also enjoys reading, watching TV, internet (adult sites too of course), video games, and afternoon naps. He is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching Aerobics Women on television or looking at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. Master Coxrin often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Warlock. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Coxrin is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being noted by his assistant Tulip, that master Coxin has consumed the "immortality elixir" ( AKA the Infinity forumla) He can still die if someone kills him. Master Coxrin was Raised in a time where things were simpler, and Warlock work was minor. It was rare that some deity would pass through into earth, and during those times Warlocks were paid big money for there job. However during WW3, the Warlocks were mostly gunned own by Governmental agencies, seeing them as threats for future plans. However a few strongholds still remain even after the wars. Coxrin is the 5 grand Master of the Warlock Pheonix school. He was brought in young and it's truly the only life he knows. He claims that this has been the most work the warlocks have ever had to do since the Medevil times when these creatures ran rampt.. Abilites '' Supernatural Condtion: 'Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining.On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. 'Techniques (Note that yes he is based off a DBZ character, so you will see a few DBZ refernces in there. Bare with me XD ) *'Flight' *'Hikou' – Master Coxrini is capable of flight by twirling his staff at high speeds like a helicopter, or by running at high speeds while in the air. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Aka a concentrated alteration and fortifaction blast *'Demon Wave'– An energy blast of which Master Coxrin created. Combining Fortifcation chi, Alteration, Destruction, and even mental chi together he can do this.The attack is performed by cupping the hands at the side of the body, usually the right, drawing them back and saying " DE-MON-WAVE! " , before thrusting the hands forward and shooting a powerful blue energy beam towards the target. **'The Original Demon Wave' – The original version of the Demon Wave, it involves many arm sweeping movements before cupping the hands together. **'MAX Power Demon Wave' – This is simply a Demon Wave performed after ''ki is gathered into all parts of the body, causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. Capable of destroying a planetary body about the size of Earth's moon. *'Afterimage Technique' – Coxrin moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Coxrin *'Kiai' – Also called Sawayaka Na Kaze, it is an invisible wave of ki that Coxrin emits by waving his hand. *'Hypnosis Technique' – A technique that was used by Master Coxrin in one of his big battles to defeat a power supernatural being. **'Sleepy Boy Technique' – Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. *'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Master Roshi uses this at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to read the mind of Nam who was in desperate need of water for his drought-ridden village. He later uses this to converse between himself and the Master Shen during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, even if the conversation was merely exchanging insults. *'Thunder Shock Surprise' – The most potent and powerful attack used by Master Coxrin in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Coxrin prefers not to use it. *'Evil Containment Wave' – Invented by Mutaito as a way to capture Powerful Supernatural beings. The problem with this technique is that it sacrifices the user's life. First, you hold one hand in the air, palm up, and stick two fingers out. Basically, you concentrate on the user and pick them up, forcing their spirit to a destination. In all the cases, the user was forced into a container with a holy talisman charm reading "demon seal" or "magic seal". The aim has to be perfect in order to get the user inside the jar, and it takes a great deal of discipline. Fighting techniqueshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Roshi?action=edit&section=35 *'Jan Ken' – This is Coxrin signature attack The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. *'Drunken Fist' – Master Coxrin uses this technique often, He acts drunk wobbling around, and while the opponent is confused, he hits him catching him off guard. **'Drunken Turtle Punch' – A cane smack performed while acting drunk. Used in the Butōden series. **'Drunken Turtle Kick' – A kick performed while acting drunk. Used in the Butōden series. *'Elephant Punch' – A punch performed with the back of an opened hand. Used in the Butōden series. *'Pressure Point Attack' – A technique which, by touching certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis. *'Two-Level Knee Hit' – A jumping knee strike followed by a kick. Used in the Butōden series. Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Organization Category:Total Darkness Saga